


Life gets better (we will too)

by imboredplz



Series: Life gets better (we will too) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Forced Marriage, M/M, NSFW, SakuAtsu, Sex Toys, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imboredplz/pseuds/imboredplz
Summary: "WHAT?!"Mind your tone young man. If you know what is good for you, you will accept without arguments." Atsumu's mother said with a deadly glare."Atsumu, it is quite obvious that we need good relations with our neighboring countries. And you are the main figure to keep those relations, along with Prince Kiyoomi, of course." His father said while sipping his tea."FINE! DONT COME NEAR ME FOR THE NEXT 24 HOURS!!" Atsumu's voice echoed in the hall as he stormed out of the room.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Life gets better (we will too) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035351
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	1. The first meeting

"Young Masters." Atsumu heard a knock on the door. "Your parents are calling for you."  
  
Atsumu stopped talking to his twin, Osamu. "Thanks, Albert. we will be there in a minute" Osamu replied   
  
They got up and headed towards the hall where their parents would be having their afternoon tea. After Micheal, the butler to the royals informed the king and queen bout their children's arrival, the two butlers slowly began to open the door.   
  
"Good afternoon, mother. father" Atsumu said  
  
"Good afternoon" replied his father. "Come take a seat you two"  
  
The twins took the remaining two seats and earnestly looked at their father. It wasn't every day they got called by him, and judging from his face, it was no small matter. Whenever he would be serious about something, he would always have this strict face which isn't seen often.  
  
"So you both know how we are trying to strengthen our bonds with the countries surrounding us, right?" The brothers nod. "So, you also must know that we do not have the best relationship with itachiyama." Another nod "And to do that, they requested your hand in marriage" Their father concluded, eyes darting at Atsumu. The twins were paralyzed, their brain still processing the news that had passed through their ears. "To put the long story short, you. Atsumu will be marrying the youngest son of the Sakusa Family, Kiyoomi Sakusa." The mother spoke.   
  
"Your kidding, right? why do I even have to?! WHY ME?!" the blonde shouts. "It should be quite obvious why you _are_ the older twin.  
  
Atsumu loses it.  
  


"WHAT?!

"Mind your tone young man. If you know what is good for you, you will accept without arguments." Atsumu's mother said with a deadly glare.  
"Atsumu, it is quite obvious that we need good relations with our neighboring countries. And you are the main figure to keep those relations, along with Prince Kiyoomi, of course." His father said while sipping his tea.

"FINE! DONT COME NEAR ME FOR THE NEXT 24 HOURS!!" Atsumu's voice echoed in the hall as he stormed out of the room.  
  
"TSUMU WAIT!" his brother yells.  
"Shut it Samu. Leave me for a little bit, ok?"  
Osamu nods  
  
Atsumu practically breaks the door while entering the room then slams it shut. Albert. shocked with what he just witnessed, knocks on the door   
"SHUT THE FUCK UP" the blond roars. "Excuse me" he hears in reply and he can slowly hear the butler's footsteps fading away.  
  
_Marriage my ass. Like I would ever do that. I already take care of all the shit that happens in the country I mean I'm the one practically running it. All you two do is sit on your asses and wave and now you're telling me to take care of INTERNATIONAL business?!................ I am the crown prince....and the throne will be mine within 2 years when I become 20...... UGH, I DONT KNOW ANYMORE! I'm sick of all the responsibilities._

To get his mind off the situation, Atsumu sits on his couch and turns on his TV. Bad idea. The first channel that comes up is the news channel and " **IS PRINCE ATSUMU MIYA GETTING MARRIED** " is the title written in bold. _Goddamit, news already here huh?_ "His significant other is said to be the youngest son of the Sakusa family, Prince Kiyoomi Sakusa," the reporter says. Atsumu can see a man a little taller than him with a mask on. Atsumu remembers one of his friends telling him about a prince who is a germaphobe and never takes his mask off in public. _So it's him huh?._ Needless to say, the first thing the blond notices about the brunette is the two very prominent moles on his forehead. The second was his flawless, jet black, shiny curls. Overall, he was good-looking..... maybe Atsumu might just change his mind..... only after they meet cuz he _WILL NOT_ have an asshole for a husband 


	2. The First meeting (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not the same for you, Samu," the older twin says. "Mom and dad gave no objection against you marrying Suna because he's our distant relative, so that still makes him a royal. Not to mention mom is head over heels in love with him. Honestly, I'd rather marry Shin than that germaphobe of a prince. I mean how are yall even suppose to hold a wedding with him?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to make this a 6 part story probably because it is my first and I don't want to lose motivation halfway through and disappoint yall but if it has a good response I will probably write a sequel

While getting pissed off by the news, Atsumu hears his door open.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you to kno-" he is cut off by Osamu entering the room.  
  
"That's enough sulking. Why are you so concerned about it anyway? I know you'll eventually end up liking him and even if you don't, you'll be too busy because of your work to notice his existence." Atsumu's eyes grew wide at his brother's statement. How could he be so carefree? So immature?  
  
"You know dumbass, this human is someone I will be spending my _entire life_ with. I haven't ever met him nor do I know anything about his personality. What would you think of mom and dad suddenly told you that you had to marry Shoyou from Karasuno and had to break up with Rintarou?!  
  
Osamu was _not_ pleased. He had a soft spot for his lover, and he would honestly betray his family for Suna. He'd k _ill_ for him. When it came to Suna, nothing but him mattered.  
  
"See! Your face says it all! That is the situation I'm in Samu" The blond says sadly "It's not the same for you, Samu," the older twin says. "Mom and dad have no objection against you marrying Suna because he's our distant relative, so that still makes him a royal. Not to mention mom is head over heels in love with him. Honestly, I'd rather marry Shin than that germaphobe of a prince. I mean how are yall even suppose to hold a wedding with him?!"  
  
"So you'd rather marry our royal advisor than marry a prince from another country," Osamu says in reply. Atsumu nods. "Your crazy, Tsumu, did I ever tell you that?"

As the grey-haired male was finishing his sentence there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Atsumu. The royal advisor, Kita Shinsuke, opened the door and let himself in   
  
"You know you don't have to do that right?" Atsumu says to the advisor. "Knock before coming in, I mean. Wait, actually, perfect timing. Marry me, Shin."  
  
Kita froze in his steps. "What?!" he says, shocked. "Sorry about that Shin. Looks like Tsumu finally lost it." Osamu says in defense of his dumb older brother."  
  
"Shut it, Samu, I mean what I said. Marry me, please."

  
"Judging by your words, it seems that you've heard about the arrangement" Kita replies. Kita was only a few years older than the twins but his intelligence was unmatched and incomparable. Still, he had a soft spot for the twins. they were like little brothers to him and he couldn't even _dream_ of marrying one of them. And besides, he isn't planning on marrying anyone at the moment.   
  
Kita takes a deep breath and speaks "Atsumu, I know the news is very shocking to you but you know _I was_ the one who approved it.   
  
Atsumu stopped working. His brain gave up. Then, a few seconds after hearing that "WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE?!" It isn't a shock that swallows Atsumu, it's the hurtful feeling of being betrayed by the person he trusts the most.   
  
"Calm yourself, Atsumu. Let me finish" Kita spoke calmly. "To start, it's compulsory to be married to be a king or queen. And if you think that's it's ok, Osamu can just be king then your dead wrong because Osamu has near to no experience in royal business. Most important of all, the public prefers **_you_** over Osamu. We need to maintain the positive impression that the public has of the royal family."  
  
"Ugh! It's always public this public that, I mean we aren't humans, am I right?" Atsumu says rolling his eyes.   
  
"Either way Atsumu," Kita continues "You're meeting up with the Sakusa family tomorrow so you better prepare yourself. I will _not_ be satisfied with inappropriate behavior.  
  
In Atsumu's entire life, he never looked up to anyone _except_ for Kita. It wasn't something mere words could present but, Shinsuke was just the type of person you would constantly want to impress, you couldn't stand him being disappointed in you.   
  
"OK FINE ILL DEAL WITH THAT ASSHOLE" Atsumu screams. " _Your_ asshole" Osamu corrects. Atsumu was very close to slapping him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, it is time for breakfast, then you have to get ready for tea with the Sakusa's at high-noon." Atsumu hated life. He got ready for breakfast then began the preparation for the Sakusa's. Obviously, Atsumu was a top priority _other than_ sanitizing the entire castle.   
  
  
  


  
It was around 10 am when the royal helicopter was about to land on the royal grounds and the red carpet rolled down as family was coming about the stairs. Atsumu waited earnestly for Kiyoomi and was bewitched by his beauty. However, only three members were present, the king and queen along with their youngest son.   
  
  
  
They began to shake their hand with each other until the foreign queen was met with glossy blonde hair and beautiful, piercing, dark brown eyes and she immediately fell in love with them. The two families were escorted to the dining hall where they would be having their meeting. The castle grounds were flooded with photographers and reporters but thankfully' they weren't allowed inside.

"Here is an idea, why don't you too go outside and take a walk in the gardens" Akira. Kiyoomis mom suggested. "Oh wonderful!" replied Yui, Atsumu's mom.  
  
Atsumu gave his mom the "what the hell say no" stare but obviously, that didn't work, because they were on their way to the gardens this very moment.  
  
 _Life doesn't get any worse now does it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who supported me in the first chapter! Here's a second one  
> Also, this chapter screams disappointment  
> \- Take care!
> 
> -Alex


	3. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only sound that could be heard was of a large fountain in the middle of the garden. As they got closer to the sound, Kiyoomi spoke, "Just to make one thing clear, I am not on board with this marriage. The only reason I agreed was to satisfy my family and my people. I really do not like you in any romantic way. 
> 
> Atsumu flashed one of his best smiles. He was over the moon. He was delighted, and Kiyoomi was shaken. How could a man be happy about his husband to be not liking him?
> 
> "That's great!. I am really happy you said that because I'm not pleased with this decision either and I really did not want this to happen. So it really is good news for me" The Prince concluded. "I'm glad to hear that" the raven-haired replied. And they continued to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I'm so sorry for the late post. I was busy this week and couldn't post this week
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

They began to make their way to the palace gardens which were only a few minutes away from them. Their eyes were met with rows upon rows of dazzling flowers of various types. The beauty was truly stunning. Kiyommi stood for a few seconds to admire the beauty. He loved flowers after all.   
  
"You really like flowers, huh?" Atsumu spoke, breaking the silence.   
  
"I do, I feel like they have a very calming aura around them.   
  
Atsumu _did not_ understand what he meant, so he just nodded.  
  
The only sound that could be heard was of a large fountain in the middle of the garden. As they got closer to the sound, Kiyoomi spoke, "Just to make one thing clear, I _am not_ on board with this marriage. The only reason I agreed was to satisfy my family and my people. I really _do not_ like you in any romantic way.   
  
Atsumu flashed one of his best smiles. He was over the moon. He was delighted, and Kiyoomi was shaken. How could a man be happy about his husband to be not liking him?  
  
"That's great!. I am really happy you said that because I'm not pleased with this decision either and I really did not want this to happen. So it _really is_ good news for me" The Prince concluded. "I'm glad to hear that" the raven-haired replied. And they continued to walk.  
  
"So I'm pretty sure you know this already but, I'm Atsumu Miya, the first in line to the throne of Inarizaki and I'm 18 years old" Atsumu spoke, in an attempt to start a conversation.  
  
"Right, I'm Kiyoomi Sakusa, third in line to the throne of Itachiyama and I'm......17 years old. Sakusa replied.  
  
"Woah, Woah, Woah. You're younger than me?!" The blonde’s voice was in shock.  
  
"So you're telling me you didn't do any research on me?" This was Sakusa's attempt to drive the conversation to another topic.  
  
"Hey! Don't say that. I was too depressed to think about anything after I got the news yesterday.  
  
"Wait. so you're telling me that you got the news _just_ yesterday?" Sakusa couldn't believe this.  
  
"Yeah- wait, how long did you know about this arrangement? Atsumu was confused.  
  
"Ever since I was in middle school. I wasn't supposed to find out until high school but I overheard some of the butlers talking."  
  
"Please excuse my language but," Atsumu spoke, "What the fuck?!"  
  
Someone cleared a throat behind the two Princes. "Your majesty's, it is time for tea." said one of the butlers.  
  
Atsumu heavily sighed. "We will be on our way. You are excused."  
  
"Yes, my lords." The butler bowed his head and left  
  
"What do you want me to call you?" asked the younger Prince  
  
"Kiyoomi" was the reply.  
  
"Okay, let's go. You can call me Atsumu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Atsumu."  
  
"Yes, mother?"  
  
"Please escort Prince Kiyoomi to his room once you are done with tea."  
  
"Yes, mother"  
  
  
Atsumu got up and asked Kiyoomi to follow him.  
  
"It looks like you and your mother don't get along very well, Atsumu. The glare you gave her when she told you to escort me was.....unpleasant.  
  
"Yea we don't get along very well. She doesn't really care about anything else but her reputation. Don't really know why dad would marry a woman like her."  
  
Sakusa hummed in response.   
  
"Alright, this is your room. If you need anything, just call the butlers. They will be outside your door at all times."  
  
"Alright." And with that Kiyoomi went into his room   
  
  
"Tsumu! Tsumu!" Atsumu heard his brother speak from behind   
  
"Yea? What is it?"  
  
"Come here," Osamu said while taking his brother's wrist. He opened the door to Sakusa's room. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to knock?!" Kiyoomi said from his bed.  
"Okay listen up" Osamu began. "I don't care if you're a foreign Prince or whatever, and though I might be the younger twin, if you dare mistreat my brother in any way, emotionally or physically, I will make sure you will _never_ see the light of day."  
  
Both the Princes were stunned by what Osamu just said. "Sumu what the fu-"   
  
"I won't do anything to him, Osamu" Sakusa replied "As much as we dislike each other, I still plan to treat him like a human so don't worry."   
  
"Good" Osamu smiled as a reply. And they spent the rest of the day in Sakusa's room getting to know each other. Shockingly, they got together pretty well and Sakusa wasn't as bad as the twins expected tough his mysophobia got in the way. Kiyoomi made Atsumu vow to take three showers a day, one in the morning, in the afternoon, and lastly, at night. The same goes for bruising his teeth. Sanitizing is every hour though.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day was the royal speeches. It began with Atsumu's father, The king, followed by Kiyoomi's father. One thing that stood out to Atsumu during his father's was the fact that he said when Atsumu will be _21_ , he will become king? As if Sakusa read his thought, he replied "If you become king at age 20 I will probably still be 19 that's why."  
  
Oooohhhhh that's why his father said that. Of course! How could he be so dumb? Atsumu really wasn't feeling his best today.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and I'm hungry :>
> 
> Anyway. thanks for reading! 
> 
> \- Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my first AU and honestly, it's just to feed by boredom and love for sakuatsu. Feedback is appreciated! :)  
> -Take care!
> 
> -Alex


End file.
